The need for heated fluids, and in particular heated water, has long been recognized. Conventionally, water has been heated by heating elements, either electrically or with gas burners, while stored in a tank or reservoir. While effective, energy efficiency and water conservation can be poor. As an example, water stored in a hot water tank is maintained at a desired temperature at all times. Thus, unless the tank is well insulated, heat loss through radiation can occur, requiring additional input of energy to maintain the desired temperature. In effect, continual heating of the stored water is required. Additionally, the tank is often positioned at a distance from the point of use, such as the hot water outlet. In order to obtain the desired temperature water, cooled water in the conduits connecting the point of use (outlet) and the hot water tank must be purged before the hot water from the tank reaches the outlet. This can often amount to a substantial volume of water.
Many of these problems have been overcome by the use of tankless water heaters. Heating water accurately and efficiently in a consistent and safe manner can be problematic with current tankless systems
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved tankless water heater.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a modular tankless water heater.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a tankless water heater having multiple safety features.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tankless water heater which can have flow dynamics adjusted by the head manifolds.